


Just a Kiss

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Just a nice...wash of kink., Lipgloss, Ten wearing it., soft kink, yup.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s asked a silly question while they’re getting ready for dinner and she’s answering it in a new way…even for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warning: Written for the third Weekly Drabble Challenge at doctor_donna. Just a bit over a 100 words. Prompt Word: Lipstick 
> 
> Shhh. I know, I went with gloss instead. You don't understand the guh that exploded in my brain though. ;)

A kiss. It’s just a kiss. No need to get nervous or give in to the foreign heat riding low in his belly.  
  
Her lips are faintly dry, bare and naturally sexy as they rub against his.  
  
They smear at the softly painted pair below, peach gloss melting and spreading between them; friction giving way to a slow sticky glide as they savor his new taste.  
  
In her slip and bra, all lush hair and curves, she’s straddled over his tenting trousers…and he feels at such a contrast to her, hands grasping her satin hips as he loses himself in this sharing of femininity—lace scraping against his bare chest.

She teaches him a new, heady, type of stillness. Only his mouth moves—submissive under hers—opening for deeper kisses and whatever else she wants to give.  
  
Her tongue swipes along his bottom lip and he shivers.   
  
” _That,_ my spaceboy _,_  is why I think you’d like wearing lip gloss more than lipstick.” 


End file.
